Conventionally, such a weight is designed to be carried by a lifting device in front of and/or behind the tractor, typically composed of two lifting arms on either side of the weight, provided at their end with a hook supporting the weight via transverse axes projecting from the weight on its lateral faces. Weights of this type are well known, especially by the example of the system marketed under the brand “Easymass®”. This latter system is furthermore adaptable and allows a secondary weight to be added to the main weight hooked to the front of the tractor. The secondary weight can be added on as needed against the front face of the main weight and held against it by an anchoring device in order to make the assembly heavier. However, this system has the drawback of significantly increasing the cantilever in front of the tractor when the secondary weight is in place.
The applicant has also developed an easily modulable system of counterweights, allowing the loading of a regulable weight on the lifting device of the tractor in front of or behind the tractor, while reducing the front or rear cantilever, regardless of the weight being carried. This system, described in the patent document EP 2 275 324 in the name of the applicant, comprises a main monobloc ballasting weight designed to be hooked to a lifting device of a farming tractor, having in its lower part at least one seat to receive a secondary ballasting weight able to be disposed beneath the main weight, the receiving seat cooperating with a corresponding protuberance of the secondary weight, ensuring together with the latter an anchoring in the form of a dovetail joint whose longitudinal direction is substantially parallel to the direction of movement of the tractor.
Such an arrangement enables a vertical stacking of several blocks, including the main weight and one or more secondary weights located beneath the main weight, such that the cantilever is increased very little, if at all, as compared to a “main weight” configuration by itself. Moreover, this system contributes to a perfect integration of the weights among themselves, promoting the overall aesthetic appearance of the system.
Beyond the problems of ballasting and aesthetic dimension, user expectations are propelling the makers of ballasting systems to offer ever more functionalities so as to meet these expectations. In particular, one need of users involves the possibility of being able to mount various tools on the tractor. In this regard, one knows, from patent document FR2953478, a solution consisting in integrating a tool box in the cast block making up the ballasting weight. To accomplish this, the ballasting weight comprises a seat situated at the top profile of the weight, possibly covered by a lid. This seat also makes it possible to outfit the farming tractors with a supplemental storage space which can advantageously accommodate various tools needed for farming work, such as wrenches, towbars, etc. This supplemental storage space however has the drawback of only providing a relatively reduced storage volume. Moreover, the presence of the storage space implies making a cavity in the body of the ballasting weight, to the detriment of the overall weight of the latter, which is not desirable. The lost weight can be made up by increasing the size of the ballasting weight, but now to the detriment of its compact design.
There is also a need for an improved ballasting device, which on the one hand is easily modulable without risk of increasing the front or rear cantilever, regardless of the weight on board the tractor, and which on the other hand allows the integration of a storage space without the aforementioned drawbacks.